Present Past
by Gothic ATX
Summary: Chapter 2 finaly up! Doggett on a motorbike. Reyes in some sexy clothes. Mulder in a convertible. Scully listening to strange music. They're all acting just like kids. But that's what the mad scientist wants. Please Read And Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Present Past**  
Author: ATX & Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_ATX@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
Key words: not to sure, depends how the story goes  
Category: case file/humour/romance/friendship  
Summery: Doggett on a motorbike. Reyes in some sexy clothes. Mulder in a convertible. Scully listening to strange music. Their all acting just like kids. BUt that's what the mad scientist wants.  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada.  
Spoilers: Everything just to be safe  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just let us know  
Dedication: To everyone of any age  
  
Thursday, 12:43 am  
Line 42 train yard  
Russell, Georgia  
  
The air inside the abandoned boxcar was musty and stale, thick with the smell of burning chemicals and human sweat. The figure hunched over a boiling beaker of blue liquid wiped beads of perspiration off his forehead and muttered, Da** Georgia heat. He shifted his attention to the calculations written in black marker on the white board behind him. Part of the equation had been erased when he brushed his arm against it in the narrow space between the wall and the lab table.   
  
This should be it, it better be it A hissing noise from the beaker drew his anger away from the equation and back to the blue froth bubbling over onto the table, causing some kind of chemical reaction. His stomach knotted with excitement as he took the beaker off the burner and carefully poured the contents into a silver thermos submerged in liquid nitrogen. He closed it tightly and set it inside a small safe. After locking it he moved around the cluttered lab table to his laptop. Words flashed across the screen as he swept around the mouse a bit to wake it up.  
  
PLEASE ENTER YOUR FULL NAME AND AUTHORIZATION CODE   
  
Barely able to contain his enthusiasm the man typed in: MAURICE IMA PLANT   
J1615N12030299Z   
  
GOOD MORNING DR. PLANT. HOW MAY I HELP YOU?  
  
Glancing back at the white board, he typed in the equation, what was left of it and what he remembered. At the end he typed: CALCULATE PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS  
  
The computer made the standard whirring and thinking noises as he called them and then displayed: SUCCESS PROBABILITY: 99.99%  
  
Dr. Plant let out a whoop of joy, quite uncharacteristic for the bitter scientist he was, but at the moment he could've cared less. His fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard and typed: ACCESS ANTIDOTE1 PROGRAM AND DETERMINE VALIDITY WITH NEW SUBSTANCE  
  
ONE MOMENT PLEASE...  
VALIDITY UNKNOWN. ANTIDOTE IS NOT STABLE ENOUGH FOR TESTING.  
  
Dr. Plant let out a grunt and looked to his right at the small envelope on the table containing the powdered form of the antidote.   
  
Well now, we'll just have to test it out on someone. He shut down the laptop and put the antidote in his pocket, making sure it was securely closed.   
  
The large door slid open slowly and Plant jumped to the ground before turning around and pushing it closed. He chained it shut with a padlock and tucked the key in the same pocket as the antidote. He yanked on the chain a couple times before taking off into the night, jogging slowly out of the abandoned train yard. The air was muggy that night, like every other night in July and he could hardly wait for the cold air conditioning in his old pickup truck.   
  
  
**The Crimson Rose Tavern**  
1:15am   
  
Sturdy hiking boots crunched on gravel as they landed on the ground. A car door slammed and careful, even steps made their way to the door beneath the sign bearing a red rose outlined in red neon, flickering pathetically in the night. The door opened and the old bell attached to the top rang, unheard through the music blasting from an ancient jukebox in the corner. The smoke was nearly as thick as the atmosphere outside and Plant waved the air around his face in an attempt to clear enough away to at least see the bar clearly.  
  
Well look who it is, Dr.' Plant, said a man at the bar mockingly. Come have a seat doc, have a beer or two.  
  
Silently Plant walked closer to the bar and sat down next to the intoxicated man. No thanks. I'm here on business tonight.   
  
Wha- what business-sis that? asked the man, a slight slur to his words.  
  
I need a man who is not afraid to earn a couple thousand bucks, Plant said, glancing around the bar suspiciously for eavesdroppers.  
  
Heh-hey, I be lookin' for some money. What do I gotta do?  
  
Come with me. Plant got up from the bar and began walking out to his pickup. The man stood up and dug around in his pockets for a minute before calling out to the bartender, I'll pay tomorrow Phil! and teetering out of the building. He looked around through blurry vision until he saw the pickup truck's headlights piercing the darkness to the right and heading towards him.  
  
You know, I's heard you was a scientist at some research fasi-facility an' got sacked for esperimen-experiments on hu-mans, he said as he got in and the truck raced out into the night. There's rumours goin' around.  
  
There will always be rumours. The rest of the ride was in silence. When they finally reached their destination Plant found the man passed out in the passenger seat. No matter, he thought to himself. This makes it easier.   
  
He got out of the car and unlocked the boxcar. The next time he came out he had a syringe filled with blue liquid and no conflict in his mind over what he was about to do.  
  
_____________  
  
a/n: Hey! This is ATX and Gothic Spook here. We've teamed up to write this fic together, so please read and review so we can continue! If you've got questions we have an Mel address where you can reach both of us, Gothic_ATX@hotmail.com, or you can reach us separately. Reviews are inspiring! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Agents Reyes and Doggett both looked at their watches simultaneously. Mulder and Scully were both late, later than usual. The unmistakable sound of the elevator door opening rang out in the basement as the voices of Agents Mulder and Scully could be heard over the clicking of Scully's heels on the linoleum floor. A harried looking Scully and an amused Mulder came through the door.   
  
Sorry we're late, Scully apologised. My car is in the shop and I had to call Agent Mulder for a lift. His car wouldn't start.   
  
So I called AAA, and of course by the time they got there the car decided to behave and we had exactly two minutes to get here in morning rush hour. Mulder finished up.   
  
Well we all seem to be having some car trouble this morning. My car is still in the shop from when that guy rear ended me last week, Reyes said.   
  
Mulder smiled and was about to comment on it when he caught Scully's warning look, the one that said stop-now-while-you're-ahead. Thinking better of it, he closed his mouth obediently. For now.   
  
We've got a new case, Doggett said, drawing the conversation to a more work related subject. He held up the file he and Reyes had been looking at earlier while waiting for Mulder and Scully to arrive. The local PD down in Russell, Georgia got a call from a Jonathan Price claiming that he had been injected with some kind of serum that was making him younger.   
  
Younger in what way? Scully asked, thinking hard, already analysing the situation. After all if it were a joke, then the four of them would look very stupid and have to answer questions to Kersh. None of them wanted to face him.   
  
It doesn't say exactly. He just claimed that he was becoming younger every minute.   
  
The man who he is accusing of injecting him is a Dr. Plant, said Reyes.   
  
Dr. Maurice Plant? Asked Scully recognition crossing her face. Doggett looked at the file, checking the full name.   
  
Yeah, you know him?   
  
He was a well-known government scientist searching for a way to slow the ageing process. The last I heard he was stripped of his title and thrown out of the government for performing illegal experiments on humans.   
  
Well if it is him there this man could be the victim of some kind of experiment, said Doggett, looking around at the other three agents in the room.   
  
Well what are we waiting for? Lets get going, Mulder said. How are we travelling, air, car, bus or train?   
  
Car. The Bureau has decided to cut back on our funds ... Again, Monica answered while packing some files away into her briefcase.   
  
Alright. Lets meet back here in an hour, Dana suggested and everyone agreed.   
  
::Later::   
  
Come on, start. Start! Mulder leaned down so that his face was level with the steering wheel. I promise I'll get your oil changed and give you a good washing when we get back if you just start please!   
  
The engine gave a pathetic wheeze and died completely. He turned and looked pathetically at Dana. She was trying not to laugh at his technique to get his car to start. Talking to it.   
  
I don't think the car heard you. She joked.   
  
It did, it is just being a pain in the backside! Mulder exclaimed as he rested his head on the steering wheel.   
  
I think I better call John, looks like we're all in the same car, Dana said as she took out her mobile and started dialling.   
  
A whole car trip with the stubborn dog. Mulder chuckled. He'd have to remember that nickname for later.   
  
Don't be so mean to him, She quickly said before someone answered on the other end of the phone. Hey John its Dana ... we would be on our way but Mulder's car has decided not to work ... we're still outside my apartment ... okay ... see you in a few ... bye. And then she hung up. Dana turned to Mulder who still had his head on the steering wheel. John said he'll be here in about 10 minutes, he and Monica were already waiting for us at the office. They're going to pick us up and then we'll go straight from here.   
  
What I wouldn't give for a car that actually worked and was that was a nice sports car.   
  
You going through a mid-life crises?   
  
Hey! I'm not that old ... And no I was just thinking about this sweet car I wanted when I was 18, red convertible with a killer sound system.   
  
Well if you start saving up now, maybe you could buy it when you retire.   
  
Oh yeah I could just see me in my seventies in a hot red sports car.   
  
As long as I get shot gun I don't care how old we are.   
  
Ten minutes later a car pulled up behind Mulder and Dana's car. It was John and Monica. Mulder and Dana stepped out of the car and picked up their luggage from the boot. They quickly placed it in the boot of John's car and hopped into the back seat.   
  
So what's wrong with your car? John asked as he pulled out into the road and started driving.   
  
The fact that it wouldn't start was a slight problem. Mulder answered with a slight annoyed tone in his voice.   
  
And no amount of bargaining would start it back up. Dana stated. Monica turned around in her seat and looked at her strangely.   
  
She asked.   
  
Mulder promised the car an oil change and a wash if it started, but it didn't work. John and Monica both started laughing.  
  
Thank you Scully, Mulder said, deadpan and sarcastic as ever. Scully gave him an apologetic smile and put her hand on his knee.  
  
You're welcome.   
  
So how far is it from here to Russell, Georgia? Monica asked as they stopped at a red light.   
  
Shouldn't be more than 7 hours, John replied.  
  
Mulder leaned over so he could whisper in Scully's ear.   
  
  
::11 hours later::  
  
The Ford Taurus slid smoothly into the motel parking lot, the lights from the streetlights playing on the shiny black exterior. Reyes turned the keys and the rumbling of the engine ceased. She turned around in her seat and looked at Scully who nodded once. Monica flashed a devious smile at her before reaching over to turn the radio on. Classical music poured out of the speakers so faintly it was hard to hear it. With the press of a button, the station turned to a hard rock channel. Quickly she turned the volume up to maximum and yelled, Wake up boys!  
  
Both Mulder and Doggett bolted upright, Mulder from Scully's lap and Doggett from the window. What are you trying to do woman? Make us deaf? yelled Mulder, hands clapped firmly over his ears. Doggett reach over and shut off the offending music.   
  
Thanks for the wake-up call Mon.  
  
Scully unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door, stretching her cramped muscles from the long drive. Come on, we've got an early morning tomorrow and it's already 9:30. We're meeting with Detective Riley tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp.  
  
Mulder got out of the car as well and went inside to check them in as the others grabbed their bags out of the trunk. An uneasy feeling crept into Scully's stomach as she saw Mulder's face when he came back out to the car.  
  
Damn clerk got our reservations mixed up. We have one room with two twin beds and no couch. They don't have any cots and the best they can offer us is some extra bed sets and pillows. There is no other motel hotel around here for 30 miles leaving us stranded effectively in the middle of Nowheresville, USA.  
  
Shall we draw straws to see who gets the beds? Doggett asked dryly.   
  
Wonderful. A three-hour traffic delay outside of DC and now this. What next? Scully asked rhetorically. Nobody answer that, she added, looking especially at Mulder, who held his hands up in defence.  
  
Well we may as well see the room. Then we can draw the straws, Monica said, heading toward the door Mulder indicated.  
  
In the end Doggett and Reyes got the two twin beds that night and Mulder and Scully slept on the floor. Unbeknownst to them, someone lurking in the shadows in the parking lot watched the unfolding scene with growing interest.  



End file.
